


【SJ】女仆手记（上）

by HanazikiAkina



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina





	【SJ】女仆手记（上）

把自己蜷成一团的松本靠着简易小火炉的些许温度瑟缩着，身上淋湿的衣物都挂在一旁缓慢烘干。他裹着不知从哪个小仓库搜刮来的大毛毯，上下两排牙互相打架。  
“喂松本！你人呢！”他踹开门，一股冷风吹进来。三件套全部淋成落汤鸡的的樱井，凌乱但是不狼狈。  
“在这里。”他抬手，摇了摇烘衣服的晾衣竿，平稳的语气里试图藏起一丝不安与惊慌。  
他的惊慌是对的。

 

眼见着面前向他走过来的人一件一件地脱下自己的衣服——与其说是脱更不如说是剥更为准确，直勾勾望向他的眼里只有安静燃烧的欲望。  
如同随意扔在简易火炉里焚烧的松木流出的眼泪。  
他把衣服一件一件随意地搭在竿子上，然后蹲下望着他。

 

火光炙烤着棕黑色的眼瞳，点着了荆棘满布的蔷薇。  
噼啪燃烧着的松木的清冽气息和火源的热量扑面而来。  
亦或是自己脸上传出的滚烫。

 

“翔桑。”他颤抖的手想要去触碰他，却滞在半空。  
“嗯……嗯？”一直被松本少爷来少爷去的少爷被唤得夺了神。  
“我……”那双手停的时间久了，就架在他的肩膀上，每动一动就往下滑一点。  
松本撑不下去了，于是披着毛毯又凑近了樱井一些，毛毯下是连富家小姐都会嫉妒的如密西西比河般蜿蜒却又无比纤弱的身躯。

 

是本能罢。

 

他张开手臂，轻轻拥住了浑身滚烫的他。  
“做梦也好……翔桑……不，翔君，我一个人的翔君……”  
可能是鼻塞了吧。  
可能是昏头了吧。  
细长睫毛下天光般通透的笑容能不能也只给我一个人看见呢？  
他垂下眼，回想起偷偷潜入父亲办公室偷看到的人事文件上的名字，然后低头，狠咬一口他唇上并列的两颗痣。  
这样，他就会是我的了吗？  
想咬破他的嘴唇，看他疼痛却又沉醉于此的样子。  
鲜血淋漓。

 

“松酱。”  
“松酱。”  
“松酱。”  
金属撞击地面。  
粘稠而又潮湿的西裤。  
萤火般滚烫的年轻躯体。  
将我付之一炬罢。

 

鲸鱼的脂膏，细腻，柔和。  
轻轻舔舐，醇和的口感印在脑海中卷起浪花。  
仿佛故乡的大海。  
用来点灯的油脂入了口，会被父亲大人骂上好久罢。  
“那入松酱下面的口……会被骂吗？”  
指腹略略用劲，毫不怜惜地挖了满手，随后一把扯开毛毯，露出仍和他肩挨着肩的松本。  
他摊开毛毯，把滚烫的他细心地放上去。  
是梦中的野餐。  
风和是你，饕餮也是你。

 

我开动了。

 

樱井朝拜似的亲吻身下昏沉欲睡之人。  
异于黄油放在平底锅里的滋滋作响，鲸油的燃烧是安静而沉默的。  
粘稠的雨季。  
不化的雪沉进大海。

 

“哈啊啊……翔君……不唔唔唔……”  
话语尽数被封存。  
陈在了高大的橡木桶里。  
被仆人精心修理，泛着珠光的指甲被埋进了更深的地方。  
松本如同温室里肆意生长的常春藤一般缠在樱井那精壮的腰上，双臂箍紧了身上人憋得通红的脖子。  
被风寒烧昏了头的他只是一味地摇着腰肢，想要挤出奇怪的内容物。  
但在樱井眼里就是另一番景象了。

 

空洞里滴落下来的油。  
燃烧殆尽的玫瑰花。  
一遍又一遍再一遍的撞击也无法消解分毫对他的思慕。  
只有在滚烫身体的安抚之下，心灵或许才能得到微薄的喜悦与满足。  
那双粉雪做的手覆上了床笫之间孜孜不倦的他。

 

“没事的翔君，松酱一直会在这里，不会逃的。”  
眼泪被凄风冻结。  
脸颊被话语烫伤。  
松本心中暗暗发誓他从未见过这样一击即碎的大少爷，于是垂下头轻声说道。

 

压垮大坝的最后一片雪花。  
“嗯。”  
樱井拥住松本，眼眶红红的，像是飞上了彩霞。  
雪崩。  
一片银白的世界。


End file.
